phantom_regimentfandomcom-20200215-history
Accelerator
Accelerator is a member of the Phantom Regiment. Accelerator likes to fight other heroes and mess around. His current rank in the Phantom Regiment is Phantom Commander. APPEARANCE Accelerator wears a tight suit tends to change his outift here and then. He has a scar on his right eye. BACKSTORY Who is Accelerator,well his real name is Maxus, he was a young boy who lived in the slums of South America born in the US although both him and his parents were traveling to South America the passenger plane was shot down in a jungle by rebels. He survived the plane crash but his parents perished, his mother's last words were 'don't be afraid you have a gift and please use it wisely my beautiful child' those were his mother's last words before she died. 3 days after the crash a group of people found him later down by a tree and took him back to the village in which was a slum, Maxus was a selfish and ruthless boy but was very protective towards his friends, one day a rebel group raided the slums, they killed, tortured the people with no hesitation as he was forced to watch he saw his friend whom was a girl being forced and touched by the savage men he tried to save her but was being detained by the men as well. He couldn't bare to watch anymore as he lashed out enraged turning his hair white and began to spur a yellow aura of destruction, Maxus then punched both of the 2 men which sent them flying towards the sky the next man was crushed onto the ground with his gravity as he kept crushing and crushing until every bone shattered. The other man began firing his weapon but the bullets kept getting crushed as it came in contact with Maxus body the force of gravity was enough to shatter a mountain, he then levitate the man and slammed him onto the floor, Maxus out his foot on his head and said 'you will die and perish you weak fool' Maxus ends up executing the man with a force blast from fling his finger, the man was no more. After that incident everyone was relieved but saw Maxus as a threat and fear they saw a dark yellow aura form from his body no one got near him not even his friend which he saved, Maxus lived a lone life as he lost his parents but trained him self to hell in order to become as powerful as he is now but he is still growing, he now goes under the name of Accelerator catchy name as he thought it make a good one he is now in phantom regiment which saw great power in him. Accelerator is a mercenary ruthless and finishes the job with no words nor hesitation. His white hair did come from his mother which was a hero as well but in secret she manipulated gravity and her husband which had a superstrength they both decided to have a child and guess what he was forced with both powers making him a force of mass destruction. But little does Maxus know that his parents aren't actually dead but watching over him as he grows to be the man they want him to be. PERSONALITY Playful and just wants to hang around with people and meet some new ones. Can often be found at fighting clubs. Sometimes he can be a bit of a psycho though. ABILITIES AND POWERS * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''Accelerator has the power of controlling gravity of anything and everything, but he doesn't use it to his full potential apperently. * '''Super Strength: '''He also has incredible strength, and uses his fists to do major damage often. * '''Evolution: '''For some reason Accelerator evolves at a random time, changing his inner being (and aura color.) GALLERY 20170716064211_1 (2).jpg|Accelerator. Category:Members